


Red Boy, Shadow World

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Yugioh GX Rewrite [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Anime manga mashup, Changes to the Shadow riders cause like id didnt like most of them, F/M, Gen, I am just as much long for this ride as you guys are, Listen i just wanted some good friendship feels and gx shenanigans, Lots of mashiping of plots bear with me, M/M, Mostly Gen, actual fist fights, background shipping, cursing, judai hibiki, lots of focus on sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Judai hibiki is starting his first year at Duel Academy, while he knew he wasn't the most normal person in the world, this school is whole other league of weirdness! Judai with his friends are gonna have to battle against teachers, fellow students, and even people who really shouldn't be on school property but here they are nonetheless.Wait they have to fight Shadow duelists, vengeful duel monsters, an the forces of evil on top of that?!?!?! Sheesh these kids wont be able to catch a break!





	1. First Year: Daisy

“Judai!”

  _A never ending void of bright soft colors surround him once more, is this what it felt like to be in a kaleidoscope? His body light, like swimming in zero gravity; a weightless feeling that made him feel as if he was nothing but dust in the air. He was literally at the mercy of the forces around him._

  _It was amazing!_

  _He kicked his foot out and let out a huff of joy as he was sent spinning in place.  Moving his body as if he was swimming in a pool, he careened across the space. This would be more fun if he had someone with hi- a pair of shadowed wings sailed passed him in a series of quick sharp motions. His eyes trying to keep up with the wings, they never strayed far from him but not getting close to him either, as if teasing him to try and catch them_. 

 “Oi Judai!”

  _A wide smile spread across his face as he kicked off after the shadowy wings laughing as they kept putting themselves in his reach. Just close enough for him to touch, and then pulling away at the last second. A long game of tag that seemed to have no end in sight, a distorted warm laughter filling his ears making his heart feel full and feather light._

 “Judai it’s time to wake up!”

  _And then_ **_darkness_ ** _._

  _Judai hit the ground hard, coughing as sand and dust filled his lungs. He rubbed at his eyes to get the tiny grains of particles irritating them out. He kept quickly turning his head looking for the wings from earlier hoping for some help.  But there was no light here to help him, none at all―it smelled musty and felt cold like being in a haunted house during the school festivals. The weightlessness gone making his body feels heavy instead as he walked across rough stone and sand._

  _Chills shook his body and fear choked his voice, unable to call out for the wings. He continued walking in hopes he either finds them or a way out of here. It felt suffocating being here, a disgusting feeling of being watched quickening his pace but the area felt endless._ **_How long was he gonna be here in the dark?_ ** _Is anyone coming to get him?_ **_No, No one is coming to get him, there is no one left to find him anymore. He’s trapped, trapped, trapped, and has been trapped for so long._**

  ** _Damn those priests, damn the Pharaoh! For taking his home, for taking his body, for taking his heart! Damn the feathered wings which kept him from being whole!_**

  ** _LET ME OUT!!!! I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE IN THIS DARKNESS ANYMORE._**

  _Judai collapse as feelings of hatred, and malice filled him; making him ill from how it seemed to oozed into him slowly like slow running lava. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream!_

  _He wanted to hurt somebody…..He wanted to be_ **_WHOLE_ ** _._

  _A horrid scream of pain rang in his head as a blinding light burned itself into his vision._

 “JUDAI WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

 A scream trapped in his throat as he ungracefully fell out of bed. His face planting into the ground, his brain rebooting from the sensation of smooth hardwood floor. He bumped straight into his desk and his blaring alarm clock hit him on the way down from the initial hit. Well if he wasn’t already awake. 

 The nausea that had filled him seem to vanish, what was that strange dream? He never felt like that before.  So trapped, so hurt, so **_angry._ **He curled the blanket around him tighter hoping it could ward away the chills of fear that still seem to have a hold on him. A soft touch like wings seem to shake his hair and caress his cheek and he leaned into it, thankful for the distraction. Glimpsing at concerned orange and teal as well as gold, his body finally started to relax.

 Wanting a distraction he took his surprisingly still ringing alarm into his hand, confused as to WHY, it was ringing. 7:30? Why the heck would he set his alarm so _early_? He graduated….already…..

 …….

 “SHIT”

 “Judai get up we’re late! We’re super late for the airport! Why did we set the clocks this late!?!? FUCK”

 Judai ran out of the bedroom like dragons were nipping at his heels, his clothes and luggage in hand. Chucking the suitcase and duffle bag over the staircase to land on the couch, he sprinted to the bathroom to get ready. A blur of dark red and black passed him out of said bathroom ruffling his hair, muttering dark curses and slamming into their own room. 

 Frantically he pulled off his pajamas and into his clothes he was going to wear on the plane. His toothbrush nearly choking him as he forgot to take it out as he was changing.  A duo of laughter reached his ears but he ignored them in favour of rinsing out his mouth.  

 He practically flew downstairs and caught the bread aimed at him from his frantic elder sister. Her appearance a little frazzled from the stress of having to plan how they were gonna make it to their flight with their very late wake up call. It would have been comical, if he also wasn’t in the same boat! Adjusting his backpack and checking one last time to see his decks are secured, he hopped over to her putting on his socks and trying not to choke on his breakfast.

 

“Mihori wha tha heck arrr wey goin cu do?!*GULP* _Are we even gonna make it_?” Quickly checking over to see if all their suitcases were accounted for. Judai decided to make sure everything in the house was ready for their departure. He doesn’t know how long it will be before he can come back home with his sisters schedule and work at the campus. 

 “*Gulp* I think so if we break like every speeding law to get there, problem is Miho isn’t here yet and is. Not. Answering. Her. Phone!!” Gritting her teeth in frustration  she pulled on her long black locks of hair as if the slight pain would give her a solution. She shoved another piece of bread in her mouth huffing. Judai bit his lip as she saw her cheeks puff like a chipmunk from the way she kept stuffing her mouth. Unable to help himself he started laughing, her confused expression only making it worse. He hands her water to ensure she doesn’t choke, she drained it in relief. Midori’s lips quirked some of the frustration slipping out knowing she must be a sight. 

It was so normal, he felt like they were getting better at that as of late. Since Koyo’s not- shaking his hair and biting his lip pretending he was just making fun of Midori, he didn’t want her to see his face knowing the good mood will be ruined.

 Judai wished he didn’t feel the lack of presence of a third person who should be there too.

 The doorbell rang through the house causing them to freeze their necks nearly snapping as their faces swivel to the door, a young woman with periwinkle hair and a small carefree smile gracing her face walked through the door humming. 

 “Good morning Little Judai, Mi-chan!” 

 “MIHO!” ripped out of Midori’s mouth as she launched herself at her friend nearly running Judai over in her haste to either hug or murder the other woman.

 “Miho is happy to see you both ready! Miho has drinks and snacks for you to take on your trip!” The casual nonchalant way she was talking to them only made their previous stress returned. This was not the time to chit-chat, didn’t she know the time?!? Judai stopped himself short though as he and Midori looked outside the door that was still open to see the barely peeking light of dawn hitting the street. Miho, bless her, finally took note of their confused tired faces and took pity on them.

 “OH that is right! Miho had forgotten to tell you but Miho didn’t want to deal with you you both waking up late again. That really is a terrible habit, Miho recommends breaking it. So she set your clocks back two hours so we could leave on time~” Clasping her hands together in apology she smiled brightly at them as Judai felt himself slide to the floor, at the corner of his eyes Midori ended on her knees as she stared at her friend the look on her face clearly contemplating murder as the cheery woman’s explanation finally hit them.

 They stressed for nothing. _They were actually on time_. Will make their plane trip with snacks too boot, all it did was cost them some sleep and maybe a few years shaved off their lives.

  **“Pfffttt!”**

 Judai couldn’t help it! He ended up falling backwards he was laughing so hard; his sister following once the relief finally took hold of her. Miho started to laugh too but he got the feeling she didn’t know why they were laughing, that was fine. Miho got them up and hurried them into the car, repeating that they need to get a move on. 

 Pushing the last case into the car he turned back to his house, the one he’s nearly been in his whole life and couldn’t help but feel a little sad. It’s gonna be a long while before he can come home….a long while before he gets to visit his brother too. Feeling phantom hands on his shoulders and a slow growing chorus of voices encouraging him, he smiles and enters the car ready to take the next step in his life.

  _And then come back home to show how much he’s grown as a duelist to Koyo._


	2. First Shade: Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Sorry this chap is so late everyone! Tried to figure out how I wanted it to be XP
> 
> It's not my longest but it just a basic intro chap, please enjoy! I love comments and critiques!

  
Shou sighed as looked out the window, the nervousness in his belly made it hard for him to rest on the plane. He still can’t believe he was on the plane at all to be honest, so sure he flunked his exams! But Shous written exam was good, even if his dueling one was lackluster.  
  
Seeing his brother watching him brought up embarrassing memories and made him choke near the end, but he skated through and won. It didn’t help the judging eyes of others when the results were announced and he made it.  
 _  
“How did that spineless bastard get in?”  
  
“Those exams have to be rigged, his brother is the Kaiser! How else when his dueling is abysmal”  
  
“It sad to see today's youth riding the coattails of their more successful elders to succeed”_  
  
He worked hard damnit! It had nothing to do with his brother. Soon he will prove he is a duelist worthy of people remembering his name and acknowledging his skill-  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts as his plane companion toppled over and started to sleep on his shoulder.  
  
Greeeeaaat.  
  
 Now he’s gonna have to deal with this guy drooling on him the rest of the ride.  
  
Perfect.   
  
 _Just Perfect.  
_ \---  
Midori giggled as she saw her brother's untamed bed head as he picked up his uniform from the students at the desk. She was on the stage talking with the other teachers about this year's batch of new students.  
  
"We have some very prospective students already, Miss Tenjoin and Mister Misawa show incredible promise with good grades and good dueling." Professor Kabayama piped up as he recalled the students' duels that he watched with the Chancellor.  
  
"Can't say the same for Kaiser's little brother" Professor Satou commented as he looked disappointed. "His grades are decent, enough to pass, but his dueling was sad and lacked confidence. I expected more from one of the Triple Threats siblings, at the very least not be so lackluster. He might not make it through the year"  
  
An awkward tense silence briefly fell over them at the obvious misslip.   
  
Midori felt her smile become a bit wooden as she stalked back over to the gossiping ninnies. She relished the fact most of them took steps back.  
  
"Well, that's what we are here for isn't it Professor Satou! To help nature and guide our students to be the best they can be," Her touch on his shoulder was light even as her smile sweetened like tacky honey. _"We would be very sorry excuses for teachers if we couldn't at least do that."_  
  
Both of them stared each other down as it got more silent, students were filling into their designated lines. The other teachers shuffling away not wanting to get caught up in this. It was no secret Midori was a bit protective of the White Dorm incident Survivors, that protection also extended to their families.  
  
"Well, then I can say you, yourself is an abysmal teacher Professor Hibiki as your little brother's grades are left much to be desired." A high pitched male voice startled the two and they turned to see Vice-Chancellor Cronos making his way up the steps looking smug and annoyed.  
  
"His dueling is…excellent. I must admit, yet the boy must not have much between his ears for other than that. Average grades in near everything other than English and Physical education of all things!" Midori had a prominent frown on her face before turning into a sly grin  
  
."Ah~ Then I should be grateful that I will be handing over such duties to you, Vice-Chancellor! Truly it seems I was incapable." She bowed and she felt the students confusion and her own colleagues suppressed laughter even from where she was."Clearly, I must learn from your example. I will be watching diligently and taking notes sensei."  
  
"Okay, you two settle down, let's not get into a row in front of the students." Chancellor Samejima walked onto the stage making both Midori and Cronos take their place like scolded children. The two eyed each other with incredible distaste.   
  
Midori scanned the lines again and saw Judai's concerned face, giving him a quick smile of reassurance before all the teacher presented themselves to the school.  
  
"Greetings new students! I, Chancellor Samejima, congratulate you on passing your exams and gaining the fine opportunity in being Welcomed to Duel Academy." He smiled over the sea of students with a proud look on his face, already seeing their potential for future roles in the Dueling world.  
  
"You only have one foot in the door, to make to the other end takes diligence."  
  
Asuka straightened her back once the speech began, her stern expression covering the smile that was threatening to break through.  
  
"Curiosity." Daichi smiled looking excited, his eyes alight with his mind working at full force, never seeming to rest.  
  
"Ambition." Manjoume smirked crossing his arms with a cocky look on his face, his future all but assured to him.  
  
"Motivation." Shou had a determined look on his face as he clenched his fists, a need to prove to himself and everyone else what he was made of.  
  
"And important of all Passion-"The Chancellor was cut short by an exclamation of what he could only assume was an ordering attack. Everyone turned to see the Oriris red student Judai who looked as if he woke up from  _a nap of all things.  
_  
 _Midori was going to kill him later,_  she didn't need to turn to know Cronos' had smug expression crossing his face.  
  
Chancellor Samejima blinked in surprise before letting out a joyful bellow. "I seem to be losing some of your attention well anyways, Let's all take a step forward to a New Beginning, a New Destiny, a New Change, and New Future. You are all dismissed to explore the island and your new dorms. Your schedules and information will be on your Academy devices."  
  
With that, the doors opened letting the students go for their first day of the next three years of their lives.  
\------  
Judai was running.  
  
The moment he saw Midori's face he knew he was so fucked and booked it the first chance he got. He didn't mean to fall asleep! He blamed Miho and setting his alarm so early to trick him into waking up earlier!  
  
He could see the front entrance, just a few more steps and then freedom-  
  
A squeaky yell and his own surprised yelped, both boys hit the ground with a tangle of limbs.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry-"  
  
"No please it was my fault-"  
  
"Let me just move leg-"  
  
 _“Ow, my arm!"  
  
"Sorry!"_  
  
They finally managed to detangle themselves and separated to prevent another scenario of this embarrassing incident. Judai turned to see a short boy with the wildest light blue hair rubbing his sore bottom. He was wearing a red uniform like his and Judai lit up like a Christmas tree at meeting a fellow dorm member.  
  
"Oh hey, your in Osiris red like me!"  
  
"Ah, so it seems, sorry about that I hadn't seen where I was going." The boy got up and held out his hand helping Judai up.  
  
"I'm Judai, Hibiki Judai, Do you want to find the dorms with me?”  
  
"Oh um sure." The boy startled back as if he wasn't used to friendly people, he looked confused to be honest and a little wary.  
  
Then again his sister said he comes off too strong sometimes, maybe he should dial it back a little?  
  
"Mine name is Shou, Marufuji Shou." He was a very meek boy, with hunched shoulders and always slightly bowed head. Polite too.  
  
"...Wait...Hibiki?  _ **As in Professor Hibiki!?**_ " Shou looked thunderstruck which, to be honest, makes sense, Midori made it a point to reveal as little of her home life to people as possible. Even when she was dueling she was a private person, her words were as far as she was concerned 'None of their damn business!”  
  
"Eyup! She's my big sister," Judai gave a him a peace sign, his sister while terrifying, he was incredibly proud to be her little brother. She was mature, organized, and role model for a lot of people including himself.  As well as his big brother.  
  
 _ **"EEHHHH?!"  
**_ -  
Ryo looked at his computer screen, a hint of a smile on his face as he noticed the two names on the list of first years.  
  
He was glad they got in, and while his brother may not know it( _or want to_ ), he is proud that he got in under his own work and effort. He remembered the breaks when he returned home to see him practicing hard and the sheer amount of books littered on the floor as he studied.  
  
It may not be the best start but he knows his brother won't give up. Ryo can't wait to see what he will accomplish.  
  
Focusing on the other name made Ryo smile sadder.  
  
She was already making talks with her amazing grades and skills, it made his heart fill with pride as he recalled her duel. Truly she will be something terrifying once she settles in this environment in duel academy is the perfect arena to sharpen her abilities.  
  
 _Fubuki if only you could see her now…._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you made it this far without hitting the back button thanks! This story is something ive been thinking of for a while and is mostly fueled by me wanting more focus on the friendship and bonds all these kids share, as well as the various side and minor characters we see in cannon(I fuckin love em okay they're all good kids) as well as connect various plots together and put some head cannons in X3. I appreciate feedback on how to improve its been a while since i wrote and I'm a bit rusty!


End file.
